


Cornelia Street

by Miss_Celestia13



Series: Cornelia Street [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Aerys is dead, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Broody Jon Snow, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Dragonstone, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Jealous Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Stark, Light Angst, Lyanna Stark Lives, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Modern Westeros, Musicians, POV Daenerys Targaryen, POV Jon Snow, Paparazzi, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Social Media, Soft Daenerys Targaryen, Song Lyrics, Songwriting, True Love, Viserys Targaryen Lives, Viserys Targaryen Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Celestia13/pseuds/Miss_Celestia13
Summary: Mature for language, I haven't decided if there will be smut. Lockdown has me revisiting a story I started last year, I wasn't happy with it. So I've changed it and reworked it. If modern Game of Thrones with Taylor Swift songs sounds like your thing then welcome! A lot of Taylors songs and her very public rise to fame reminded me of Daenerys and her ill fated relationship with Jon. I tried to ignore the idea but here I am 6 months later still thinking about it. You don't have to be a TS fan, im taking liberties with material and using songs that fit my plot! Daenerys is currently being trashed by the worlds media, Daario her cheating ex has sold stories about her and the media is lapping it up. She wants a change, a new album with a new sound. She wants to heal the way she knows how - songwriting. To do that she needs Jon Snow, a secretive music producer who goes by the name Ghost, but Jon doesnt do media or fame in any form and hes carrying scars, physical and mental that are holding him back. Daenerys has scars of her own, her past haunts her but will they manage to work together? Will this become bigger than they could both ever dream? Or will Jon let his demons get the best of him?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Cornelia Street [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710121
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	Cornelia Street

**Welcome to Dragonstone**

_"This is a state of grace_  
_This is the worth while fight_  
_Love is a ruthless game_  
_Unless you play it good and right_  
_These are the hands of fate_  
_You're my Achilles heel_  
_This is the golden age of something good_  
_And right and real_

_And I never_  
_(Never)_  
_Saw you coming_  
_And I'll never_  
_Be the same"_

_TS._

_******_

**Jon**

_“... Daenerys Stormborn would like to invite you to Dragonstone. We are offering you and four friends a week’s vacation on the island to discuss the production of her next album. Miss Stormborn plans to write it alone and therefore would like it to be produced by one person to keep it cohesive. We understand your need for anonymity, you are not required to have an answer ready until the week is over. Look at it as a free vacation with a few private meetings with Daenerys to discuss this in depth. No strings attached and no hard feelings if you decide against working with her. We would be grateful enough that you took the chance to hear her out. All travel has been arranged you just have to accept. If after the week you decide against it you can simply go back to being the Ghost of the North, it’ll make for a great story either way don’t you think?_

_Respectfully,_

_Tyrion Lannister of Dragon Records_

_Agent of Daenerys Stormborn._

_....._

Jon threw his head back against his chair, eyes screwed tightly closed and sucked in a ragged breath. He kept waiting for Tyrion to send an email explaining this one was a mistake. He had no desire to go to Dragonstone. How in the seven hells could he turn this down? His usual excuses wouldn’t wash. Tyrion was tenacious, a dog with a bone when he wanted something and Jon had already turned him down a few years before he became Daenerys’ agent. “At least it’s not Cersei this time” he muttered darkly. Then he wondered how the man had remembered him, they’d met only once before and parted after Jon drunkenly laughed in his face when Tyrion had proposed he produce Cersei’s comeback single. Jon was happy for him though, it was well known by everyone that he hated his sister and she him, but he raved about Daenerys to anyone that asked.

The problem was Jon barely knew anything about Daenerys. He knew she was touted as one of the best songwriters of their generation but he never listened to her music. He didn’t read the tabloids nor was he on any social media, a fact his cousins took the piss out of him for. They all knew he’d be far happier living off the grid, making one album a year at Winterfell Studios and disappearing for the rest of the year with Ghost his white “wolf” who was really massive white Husky with strange red eyes. He didn’t think he was good enough to be in charge of something of this magnitude. He mainly worked with indie bands, the occasional viral record kept some buzz on his industry name but he had never worked with anyone of her calibre.

His cousins would forever hold it against him if he turned this down. He could already see Arya’s face, bright red with rage and her grey eyes filled with disappointment – eyes that only ever looked at him with care. Arya knew everything about Daenerys Stormborn, she absolutely loved her music and whatever else she did that had her droning on for hours. Jon would tune her out, he had gotten very good at being able to ignore everything around him it was how he managed to stay under the radar in a media obsessed world.

Finally he opened his eyes, rubbing at the scar on his chest, right below his heart and blew out the breath he’d been holding, drawing in another and holding it for four seconds before again slowly breathing out. An anxiety technique he’d learned, it cleared his mind and calmed his racing heart. He shook his head and typed out his reply to Tyrion. He wasn’t fully aware of himself or what he was saying but he knew he had agreed to go and to bring people with him for moral support. Sighing, he hit send and slumped down, intending on reorganising his thoughts when Arya spoke, startling him out of the chair and setting his heart galloping again.

“So I’m definitely going, so is Gendry.”

He rolled his eyes, “Seven bloody hells Arya! How did you sneak up on me?” he huffed.

She gave him a dirty look before replying. “It’s easy when you brood yourself into another dimension Jon.” She took him in, she always saw more than he wanted her to, they were close. Closer than she was with her siblings. They used to drive Sansa crazy, pulling pranks and joking around. Jon was an only child but they called one another brother and sister, he never felt he was missing out with her there. Her face softened and she grabbed him in a fierce hug. She was far stronger than she appeared, tiny but vicious – like a Chihuahua he’d always teased. Then she’d punch him in the arm and he wouldn’t be able to feel it for hours.

She pulled back and looked up at him, he wasn’t tall at 5’9 but with her being only 4’11, she had to look up. He smiled softly and waited for her to speak. She always had something to say.

“So, Me, Gendry, Sansa and Robb are coming right?” he opened his mouth to answer but she went on, talking over his reply. “Sansa will complain but she will come. Gendry does what I tell him and Robb will be the father figure we sorely need.” Her eyes were full of mischief as she laughed, her newly purple hair catching the light. She’d only dyed it to piss off her mom, worth every penny he thought.

He reluctantly laughed, poor Gendry didn’t have a chance in hell to dissuade her once she had made up her mind. That’s what he loved most about Arya, when she wanted something she went for it and didn’t give up until it was hers. Her only competition was herself and he wished Sansa had taken after her that way. Sansa could be cold and manipulative. Always in competition with those around her, never relaxing or opening up. She had a way of looking down her nose at you that made you feel about two inches tall. It didn’t help that she was taller than him but it did help her career as a model, she was highly requested by designers and musicians for videos. When she warmed up to you though, there was no-one else you’d want in your corner. She looked after her own, the pack as she called them all.

He nodded his head and spoke before Arya could start on a tangent that would drive him insane. “Aye, you’re right. If I went alone I’d talk myself out of it.” She grinned and pushed at him, scowling when he didn’t move.

“You thought about saying no though didn’t you?” she asked quietly. Jon just nodded, he didn’t hide it, she knew as always. She sighed heavily and shook her head.

“It will be fine Jon! It’s about Gods damn time you earnt your keep round here!” she bolted away from him before he could ruffle up her hair. “I’ll let them know! Get packed and turn that tiny brain off before you give yourself an aneurysm.” Her laughter rang bright as she raced up the stairs and into the main living area of the massive house they all shared. His studio was the basement floor and that was where he spent the majority of his time.

They affectionately referred to the main house as Winterfell castle. The real Winterfell was a few hundred miles north of this one. That was where his mom and Arya’s parents lived now. It was cut off from the world, a small town surrounded by forest and Jon loved it but it wasn’t home to him despite being born there, he still hadn’t found home. They’d moved here, to a town called London after the incident that almost took his life and together they bought what was essentially a small castle. The true Winterfell was a set of four mansions built close together in the grounds of the ancient Winterfell Keep ruins that the Starks had owned for thousands of years. They were an old family and an incredibly wealthy one too. They still lived in the North but Jon’s friend Tormund still liked to call him a fancy Southerner whenever they got together.

Realising he had spent ten minutes staring into space again he forced himself up the stairs, following the sound of Arya’s excited yelling and went to pack. He listened as Sansa made a few half hearted attempts at turning it all down before she too started squealing. She wasn’t a fan like Arya but Sansa was a model and knew any opportunity is a chance for exposure. Come hell or high water he was going to Dragonstone, Arya would make sure of it.

_******_

__

Daenerys

BREAKING NEWS! DAENERYS’ BREAKDOWN AS EX SPILLS ALL!

...

“SHE’S NOT WHAT SHE SEEMS” READ ON TO FIND OUT WHY DAENERYS CAN’T KEEP A MAN!

...

......

Stuffing her phone back into her pocket she scowled, it was never a good idea to read the trash that The Raven posted. Somehow she get’s cheated on but is still the bad guy. Daenerys tried to stay off those sites but the notifications kept flying in and she couldn’t stop herself. It had been the longest two days of her life so far and it wouldn’t ease up any time soon, Jon Snow was to arrive here in under an hour. According to Grey and Missandei everything had gone smoothly and they were currently making their way to the house the airstrip. Having her own airstrip and private planes ensured everything was kept from the eyes of the world. Grey was the head of her security team and Missandei’s long-term boyfriend and was incredible at his job. If she could see or hear Grey around the house that’s when Dany knew to bunker down, he was basically a ghost that haunted Dragonstone and if he could be heard it meant that it was time to run.

He never truly went off-duty, Daenerys had to force him into accepting days off, holidays and time so they could hang out as friends as well as be Missy’s boyfriend. His team were equally devoted to her and she often wondered what she had done in a past life to deserve such loyalty and love. They weren’t just her security team, they were her adopted family and she loved them as if they were her blood. She would do anything for them, including burning this shit world to the ground if anything happened to them. Daenerys wasn’t sure what that said about her but if they were threatened she took it personally.

She was nervous, pacing holes into the carpet and stressing over all of the things she could not control, it was out of her hands now. She had been confined her to her rooms to keep her out of the way while the final touches were applied to her home, she couldn’t sit still and kept fussing with her clothes. It had to be perfect, she had to be perfect. Thankfully, Missy had pulled her into the beauty room to get ready before she could snatch the vacuum cleaner from her too slow maid, who wasn’t actually slow; Daenerys just had to be doing something other than thinking. She had barely slept the night before, worrying about the strangers coming to her home whilst she was essentially at war with Westeros Media. Daario’s timing was impeccable as usual and she was terrified her guests would be repelled by it or worse, sell more stories to them.

Right before Tyrion had Asked Jon Snow to come and speak with her she had finally broken up with Daario. Yet another image of him with his mouth stuck to neck of some random girl had made the front page the day before. She had taken him back time and again but this time was different. She couldn’t stomach the thought of him anywhere near her anymore. Any love that had been there was long gone, probably gone with the three different women she had caught him with. He made her feel physically sick. He threatened the usual if she left him. Ruin her reputation, spill her secrets and other unoriginal ideas but she didn’t care anymore. Her reputation was in tatters anyway thanks to the crap that they printed about her daily.

Usually breakups took everything out of her, she would barely leave her bed for weeks but this time she felt free! Like she could soar above the clouds and conquer the world. It was as if she had been caged for years and was finally feeling sunlight on her skin, like she’d stepped into the daylight after months of darkness and she relished it. A dragon is not a slave and she was his no longer. She was itching to create and it was why she was so restless. Daenerys was ready to move on and make magic happen in the form of new music and possibly some new friends.

When the story broke she was sure she would fly into a rage to rival the storm on the night she was born. Instead she felt nothing but relief. The worst part of these stories was the waiting for something to drop. What would the next headline be? So when it finally dropped she felt only relieved, the headlines she had dreamt up herself were always worse than the reality. It was almost a weight being removed; her own mind was harder on her than anyone else could ever hope to be. Tyrion told her to use the hate as fuel for her inner fire, the fire was your’s he’d said. Use it to make art and keep proving people wrong. She was stronger than Valyrian steel, that wouldn’t change and it couldn’t be taken from her. He could be helpful, her agent, when he wasn’t telling her off or drinking that is.

Her strength wouldn’t change but her outfit? Well she’d changed that four times already. She had finally decided on a sheer ivory lace blouse, tucked into a powder blue, full circle skirt that was belted at her waist. Her favourite white patent Mary Jane pumps with a small heel so her feet wouldn’t ache. Her waist length silver hair was in loose barrel waves with a silver vintage hair comb to pull the left side away from her face. Her only jewellery was her mother’s pearl ring which she always wore on her right index finger. Her mother rarely came home now she was free of her father so Dany never took the ring off; it helped her feel closer to her. Her usual combination of blood red lipstick and winged eyeliner finished off her look. Her musical and touring style evolved constantly but she always loved that classic look of the 1950s in her daily life.

Missandei was a wizard with her hair and makeup and they bonded over it. They especially liked braids, which they would take turns to do for each other. Daenerys saw the braids as a visual way to track her victories in her career. They also made her feel like a warrior and gave her confidence when she had none. She enjoyed getting dolled up, it relaxed her and Missy would talk about her and Grey, Daenerys thought their relationship was everything love was supposed to be. She felt much calmer as she made her way down the hall towards the stairs.

As she reached the head of the staircase, Missy came out of her room and joined her, shoving a tube of red lipstick into the waistband of her skirt. She had quickly run in to change after finishing Dany’s makeup and she looked phenomenal. Daenerys told her so and her friend smiled and returned the compliment.

Missy was all in leather. A leather bralette paired with a short high waisted skirt. She favoured the 90s witch look with a touch of supermodel glam. Her afro hair was braided back so it sat in a cloud above her crown. Caramel skin glowing to the gods and her honey eyes shone with excitement. The thigh high boots she wore made her look like a tough dominatrix but that was part of her charm. She was actually the sweetest girl you could know and the most intelligent person Dany knew, her knowledge of language was unbelievable. She was shy until you got to know her, then she was positively wicked. She preferred spa days to midnight occult rituals and true crime over rom-coms. A walking contradiction as Daenerys liked to say and Missy would say the same about her. Daenerys personally wouldn’t say no to a midnight ritual, she found it all fascinating even if she didn’t follow any Gods.

The two of them had spent too long wondering what Jon Snow would look and act like. She was worried he would be too rough around the edges for the music she wanted to make. All they knew about him is that he was from the north and her only experience of northmen has been her bodyguard Jorah Mormont. She did not want another Daario who only spoke of sex and how many fights he had won. Daenerys could only hope that he would be more like Jorah - just not as uptight. She could not face pretending she was interested in someone like Daario, never mind spending months alone with him. Tyrion had not sent her any of his work; she wanted Jon Snow himself to show her and get to know him personally before making any judgements.

They were both equally curious about his guests, Grey had of course compiled files for all of them but they both felt that that was cheating and hadn’t looked at any of them. She really wanted to know why he went by Ghost or Phantom. She understood his issue with being famous but she wondered what had happened to make him feel that way.

Sighing softly she realised that she just wanted to have fun, to laugh and be at ease with people her own age as she was so often surrounded by people ten years or more older. To feel free and fearless after the crap she’d gone through. The need to poke fun at the persona the media created for her this summer was forefront in her mind. If you don’t laugh at yourself you’ll just sit home crying and dragons do not weep. Tyrion had urged her to make them sign NDAs but she immediately refused and he was not happy with her. It would just put everyone on the defensive and would only serve to make them dislike her before she had a chance to prove herself. So she was offering them her trust, something she never gave out so freely but she wanted to change her career – not end it for the sake of having control.

In the spirit of poking fun at herself, they wanted to fuck with the newcomers and so Missandei and Daenerys had come up with something to ease the nervous tension when they met up in the foyer. They had practiced it for hours and she couldn’t wait to see their reactions. It was so ridiculous that Daenerys could not look at Missandei out of fear she would laugh before it started and ruin it. The nervous energy fought with her mirth and she had to shake out her arms to let some of out. Mentally telling herself to calm down all the while _._ Clasping her hands together in-front of her she stepped back, glanced up at the doors and waited. 

Her old bear, Jorah stood stonily by the door waiting to open the doors, his face hard as the rock the house was built on. His uniform today was a black suit, white shirt and dark sunglasses. Usually when they stayed at Dragonstone he would dress casually to blend in but he felt formal was appropriate for today. Smirking she cast her eye round the foyer again to make sure everything was ready.

The flowers truly were beautiful. She could smell the winter roses Missy had ordered in the air, their sweet scent was calming and the colour striking against all the black and red of her decor. A small touch, but one to make them feel welcome. Quietly her friends and staff moved into place, flanking her on either side as voices could be heard outside coming up to the door. Inclining her head, pleased at what she saw Daenerys smiled at Jorah and nodded her consent to open the doors as Grey finally knocked. 

As the party entered, Daenerys pulled out her phone, a part of the plan but it also helped her gather her nerve. She watched from the corner of her eye as Missandei stepped in front of her to hide her from view. She threw Daenerys a wink over her shoulder as she waited for their guests to file into the foyer. Dany made sure her expression remained disinterested as she kept one eye on her phone and the other on the scene in front of her. The chatter coming into the foyer was excitable and she could almost taste the change of energy in the air. Her ears perked up when she heard two female voices, one polite and well mannered, the other fiesty voice seemed to be telling the softer spoken woman to remove something from a place she didn’t catch as the door slammed shut but she got the gist of it. Smothering a laugh, she waited.

The dull thud of their bags hitting the marble floor was followed by a hushed silence as they took in the room. Dany could feel the weight of expectation in the air. Their wide eyes gazed at the group of suits and the faux Dominatrix waiting for them. She kept scrolling through her emails and peeking around her friends shoulder to catch glimpses of the people now in her home. The main benefit of being so short was being able to hide behind her tall friends.

They were all so young she realised with a jolt. Daenerys felt her heart speed up, hope raced through her and she struggled to remain impassive on the outside. The silence seemed to thicken as Missy moved to the side and revealed Daenerys to the group. Especially when she kept her eyes trained on her phone and ignored their expectant stares, tapping her foot as if she was impatient. Like she had some place better to be.

Missandei moved to stand before the group, her heels clacking off the floor reverberated through Daenerys like a second heartbeat as she strutted over. Danys heart fluttered in anticipation and tried not to look any of them in the face as Missy gave the hand signal - a flash of a peace sign behind her back and it was time to begin. Schooling her features once more and finally deigning to look up at her guests she waited as Missandei cleared her throat and began to speak.

“Welcome, You have the honour of standing in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen, the first of her name, Queen of Pop, The Princess of Polaroids, Youngest ever Album of the Year recipient, The Interrupted, Best selling female artist of the decade, Protector of Artists, The rightful winner of the 2013 Music Video Award, The Breaker of Hearts and The Mother of Cats.”

Silence, such deafening silence greeted her and she wasn’t quite sure where to look first. The air was thick, tension thrumming in the air and electrifying the room. Daenerys somehow kept it together when Missandei turned to her and went down to kneel before her. Somehow managing a regal nod of her head and took her hand to help her stand. Missy kissed her cheek and stepped back to stand beside her, their hands linked and she squeezed Dany’s hand. Her mask of boredom was slipping and she waited for the final crack as she eyed each face in the group.

Ultimately, what set her off wasn’t the redhead glaring, Ice blue eyes glinting in the light. It was the look on the tiny, dark haired woman’s face. She was smaller than Dany’s five foot two height, her wide grey eyes were rimmed with kohl and an asymmetric bob, which was dyed purple hung in messy waves to her collarbones. She was holding hands with tall, muscular man with piercing blue eyes, who just looked confused and completely out of his depth. They were so different height wise Dany couldn’t help but wonder how things worked, but then everyone was the same size laying down. The woman’s face looked vacant, she had checked out and the only animation in her face was one brow arched high in disbelief.

The lack of reaction was infinitely more amusing than any of the others outraged faces. Except the shortest of the guys, he was around 5”9, pale skin marred with a fine scar through his eyebrow and dark eyes shadowed by his furrowed brow. He had black curly hair pulled into a tight bun at the nape of his neck and a neatly trimmed beard. He did however look as if he now regretted every choice he’d ever made and was considering swimming back to normal lands. None of the men were what she had expected, the third one had red tinged hair and blue eyes. She surmised he was the tall redhead’s brother, he was already hiding a laugh, he had figured it out first she noted. She glanced back to the shorter guy and almost took a step back as she met his stare.

In his eyes she saw disbelief and a flash of contained anger that intrigued her so deeply she almost lost track of the game she was playing. Instead, she smirked and winked at him. Delighting in the confusion that swept across his face and his eyes widened in surprise, she slowly turned to Missandei and yielded.

“That was so worth the hangover we paid to come up with it.” The two of them turned away, shaking with laughter and she pulled her into a hug, silently conveying her thanks for indulging her. It was pure, childish joy and she was so overcome that it was a minute or so before she could speak without dissolving into giggles. All but one of their guests quickly joining in with the laughter now they were aware they were messing with them. She got the feeling he didn’t laugh much and she would have to work for it.

Swiping a finger under her eyes and gathering her wits, she turned to the group and smiled brightly at them. Feeling that the tension from earlier had dissipated and the room felt relaxed as she addressed the room. Except for him, his gaze never left her and she felt his gaze like a living thing, prodding her and making her nervous.

“The mother of cats is happy you’re here.” She grinned, meeting each of their eyes before allowing her gaze flick to over to the man with the curls again, feeling an odd flash of recognition before continuing. “If you could all follow Jorah –“ She pointed to him and he stepped away from the door to the front of the line, his face still giving nothing away about his thoughts on the group “-He will show you to your rooms. Please make yourselves at home. In an hour I will meet you back here to show you to dinner.” They looked pleased she thought, they would be tired so she didn’t want to keep them here for long introductions.

“Thank you again for coming, Dragonstone is yours.” She smiled brightly at each of them, noting again how his dark eyes kept a wary watch on her. As if he expected this was all a joke and he was just waiting on her to deliver the punch line and send them all away but he dutifully began to follow his friends and Jorah. Daenerys drew in a breath as they walked off, suddenly feeling exhausted but pleased she clung to her friend. Closing her eyes she leaned her head on Missy’s shoulder, she felt light and carefree. Smiling she looked up again as the group slowly filed out towards the east wing of the manor. The red headed girl who had seemed to be sizing her up during Missy’s fake introduction now smiled shyly at her as she walked away. Her eyes still held wariness but she wasn’t glaring anymore. Dany returned her smile and started to make her way to the dining room.

However the dark haired man she’d winked at hung back for a moment, allowing his friends to go ahead of him. Again she felt that tension from him, like he was holding himself back and she wanted to poke at it. Then he spoke and her mind went blank. In an accented voice that was somehow both rough and smooth, the sound causing the back of her neck to prickle.

“I’m Jon Snow, or Ghost if you prefer. I won’t bend the knee but I will thank you for opening your home to us, Daenerys.” She could only stare at him, so shocked at how lovely her name sounded in that voice. Then he was gone, his sombre face at odds with the teasing in his voice. She stood there blinking for a moment as she watched him walk away. Daenerys didn’t know what to make of him and mentally shook herself. Missandei was hiding a grin so she scowled and mumbled “So that’s him? Jon Snow” Missy nodded, eyes sparkling with mischief as she replied, “Yes, hes quite intriguing isn’t he Dany?” Daenerys rolled her eyes but internally had to agree. He most definitely was not what she expected and she wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Don’t be mean though, I’m a sensitive soul way underneath my rock candy shell! I’m Scottish btw so if there are any sayings or words spelt differently blame it on that or ask what they mean. I’m nervous!


End file.
